


Oh meleth-nin!

by Yoshiaki



Category: Barduil - Fandom
Genre: Bard being childish, M/M, Thranduil being childish and curious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 07:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13993338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiaki/pseuds/Yoshiaki
Summary: Bard is hiding something from Thranduil and Thranduil is curious to find out what it is.





	Oh meleth-nin!

**Author's Note:**

> Another night, another Barduil fic. Thank you very much to everyone who gave me kudos and commented on my last fic 'I would never', you are all appreciated!
> 
> So i wrote this fic an hour ago and i'm supposed to be asleep since the time zone says its midnight here. Anyways, i decided to post this fic up because i'm Barduil trash and i actually got carried away in the story and slightly out of character.
> 
> I hope you enjoy oh and i do not own The Hobbit or any of its characters. Peter would trip me and Tolkein would bury me alive. i also do not make money out of this.
> 
> Grammatical mistakes may or may not be present. If you spot any, please let me know so i can do better next time.
> 
> :)

_So back to what i was saying...._

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

 

If you're talking to someone wholeheartedly, explaining your thoughts in detail and watching the person who's listening light up at your words, you just know that you are important. You feel it in their gaze, from the way they nod their head vigorously and from the reaction they give you.

Well that's how Thranduil knew it to be but for some reason, Bard was doing it differently.

"Bard, are you listening to me?" he asked, placing his hand over the man's shoulder to get his attention. Bard turned around from what he was doing on the work table in the welding room and nodded, "Uh yeah, I'm listening darlin," he answered without even looking at Elvenking.

Thranduil slowly closed his eyes and counted to two and a half before swerving Bard around to face him.

"Have you grown bored with me _Dragonslayer_?!" he hissed, leaning close to Bard's face and almost tasting those delicious lips of his. If he wasn't so handsome, Thranduil wouldn't have lost focus on what he was saying. How did a man have an effect on him?

Bard blinked a couple of times at him. He was leaning back a little, his lower back pressed up against the table he was working on. His arms were locked stiff in position by his sides and he looked like a scared little boy, so cute at the same time.

Thranduil sighed out and back off, allowing Bard to move forward.

"What are you even doing?" the Elvenking questioned, tilting his head a little to the side to see what Bard was doing but the dragonslayer was quick to cover up his project with a cloth.

"Are you hiding things from me now?" Thranduil asked, quirking an inquisitive eyebrow at Bard who was now sweating nervously and fiddling with his hands.

"Huh?" Bard asked, feigning innocence.

"Is this some kind of a jest? You heard me didn't you?" Thranduil said, walking around the table slowly to get to the other side. Bard awkwardly followed like a crab, his back to the table, trying desperately to shield his work from the Elvenking.

"Huh? Oh yeah, no this is not a joke," he stuttered. Thranduil shot him a very icy glare and the dragonslayer swallowed hard and moved to the side.

A moment of silence fell on them and Bard did the most absurd thing when Thranduil was about to remove the cloth that covered the project. He grabbed the entire thing, cloth and all and he bolted out of the room, running away.

Thranduil stood frozen for a moment, blinking at the bare table.

"What on Arda…?" he whispered.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Bard slid down the garden wall after running so fast. He was tired but at least Thranduil didn't get a chance to see what he was working on.

He pulled back the cloth a little to look at his project and he nodded proudly and covered it up.

"So are you going to tell me what it is or do I have to take it from you?" Thranduil asked, making Bard yelp and almost drop his project. How did Thranduil get here so fast.

As if he had read Bard's mind, Thranduil answered, "This is my kingdom Bard, I know every corner and secret room like the back of my hand."

Bard grumbled out, "Figures."

"Now show me what that is or I will be forced to take it and I might hurt you," the Elvenking said. He inched closer to Bard and the dragonslayer shook his head like a five-year-old would, pressing the project hard against his chest to protect it.

“Stop this nonsense Bard,” Thranduil started, “What are you keeping from me?!” He stared down at the dragonslayer with cold, unwavering eyes.

“No I won't show you!” Bard snapped, getting up and backing towards the door slowly. Thranduil was annoyed bow and he abandoned his elegancy and made a grab at Bard.

Bard ducked out of the way and made for the door. This time Thranduil followed but he never ran. His long legs  did his job for him but when Bard rounded the corner and disappeared from his eyesight, Thranduil took a secret passage and cut Bard off at the main hall.

He grabbed the project with both hands, pulling on it but Bard had a strong grip and he refused to let go.

"Give me the stupid project!" he yelled, pulling it.

"No!" Bard yelled back.

"Give it to me or I'll… I'll…" he truly didn't know what to say.

"You'll what?" Bard challenged, slightly letting go of the project but quickly gripping it and he pulled on it, yanking it out of Thranduil's hands.

The Elvenking gasped and quickly caught himself before he stumbled back and he made another wild grab.

"I'll slit your throat!" he yelled, lurching forward and Bard dodged out of the way. Elves don't stumble, they don't even trip over their long robes whilst running in the forest after giant spiders. But Thranduil did and Bard caught him around the middle with one arm to avoid a face-plant.

Bard helped him straighten up and he sighed out.

"I'm sorry darlin. Look at us, fighting over this stupid thing like we're five. I mean even our little Tilda is more matured than this," he said shaking the project in his hand.

Thranduil frowned. "You're right _meleth-nin_. Forgive me for inquiring."

"Ah what the heck, I was done with it. It's actually a gift, for you," Bard said, unwrapping the project and kneeling down on one knee, presenting it out to a shocked-looking Thranduil.

"I was going to ask you after a romantic evening but I guess now is the right moment." He let the cloth fall away to reveal a beautiful circlet made entirely of crystal white gems. It shone so brightly, Thranduil stepped back a little.

"Oh _meleth-nin_!"

 He stared at the circlet, eyes wide.

Bard looked up at him, then, "It took me a whole year and a couple of days to put this together. I know you thought I was not paying attention to you on purpose but I wasn't, I just wanted to distance you from me for a while so I could finish this and propose to you. The gems are real, I promise. Dain had given them to me just after we started courting because I saw the ones you were after when they were returned to you and I had this idea to turn them into something you would appreciate. So, marry me, please. Marry me Thranduil Oropher and make the happiest man in all of Arda," he said.

Thranduil looked to him and blinked a couple of times, utterly touched by his speech. A long silence hung between them and out of the blue they both heard "Say yes lad. Say yes ada. You go da!" all at once. They snapped their heads to the side and saw their children, some of the dwarves, the elves, wizard and men at the large breakfast table.

Last night was the celebration of Legolas' return and Thranduil had the dwarves, men, elves and even a wizard. How on Arda did he forget them?

Bard felt a wave if embarrassment wash over himself and Thranduil but of course the Elvenking would never duck his head down. Instead he growled lowly and raised his voice slightly.

" _Silence!_ "

The whole room went quiet and he looked to Bard once more, smiling.

"I accept your proposal _meleth_ ," he stated and Bard grinned, standing back up and sliding the crown onto the elf's silky mane and kissing him on the forehead. The Elvenking straightened up and faced the audience who had watched the whole ordeal and spoke.

"If any one of you, and I mean _anyone_ , tells anyone else who had not seen this; I _will_ slit your throat. Excluding my lovely children of course." He smiled.

He turned away from the shocked faces and pulled Bard into a breath-taking kiss that was met with silence because who would ever dare clap after such a threat and the wedding was beautiful, the celebrations lasted for a whole week.

**Author's Note:**

> ...... well...... 
> 
> So I've got more ships coming soon. I've got some Cherik, some AquaSupes, some T'Chalcon, some SuperBat and some Xaverine.
> 
> oh and hello to HakunaMatata. i really like the name
> 
> Thank you for reading! You are appreciated! - Yoshiaki


End file.
